Legend of the Guardians: The Great Burning
by ThatDamnSootyOwl
Summary: Kludd had survived his fall into the flames, yet not unharmed. Now High Tyto, and mate of Nyra, will he conquer the Great Tree or will Soren defeat him and the pure ones for good? Rated T for blood and mild violence.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, R&R! :D I do not own any characters or Legend of the Guardians. But I DO own the plot of the story. Enjoy!**

"Gwyndor! Dustytuft! Get your lousy tails here right now!" Kludd roared, stomping his right foot. Scrawny wing beats echoed in the St Ageolious canyons as Gwyndor and Dustytuft, the two low-ranking sooties, stumbled into the High Tyto's throne room. Kludd rolled his eyes and turned to his small slaves. "Salute to your king!" Kludd barked. Gwyndor turned to Dustytuft, who shrugged and raised his right foot above his right eye in an awkward salute, before bowing incredibly low without rising. Gwyndor tried to do the same, but fell forwards and face planted onto the stone floor. "Idiots" Kludd mumbled to himself. "Rise for your queen!" he commanded as Nyra swooped in beside Kludd on the T-perch that served as their throne. Being wary and cautious of their actions, the sooties rose slowly before their queen and bowed their heads. "Young slaves!" it was Nyra who now spoke. "Most of the resistance has flown away after the Guardians' attack. They are weak. I want you to find owls to join us, steal owlets if you can. Bring them back here and we may re think about your low ranks. Go to Ambala, start a fire with the others and terrorize families. NOW!" she shreed, puffing up to two times her original size. "Yes, your Pureness" Gwyndor and Dustytuft backed out of the throne room and took off, hurriedly gathering other Pure Ones and coals. "Do you think they will succeed?" Nyra turned to Kludd who watched the bats collecting the remaining flecks that weren't destroyed. "It is possible, but I wouldn't get my hopes up" Kludd mumbled.

"Soren! Soren! Look! My pin feathers have grown!" Eglantine gleefully hurried to her older brother. "They have too! Your wings have gotten bigger as well Eggy!" Soren examined his sister over and over, somewhat excited. "Really? Ma! Da! Soren said my wings have grown too!" Eglantine skip hopped to her parents. Soren smiled and returned to the mystic journey of a story book. He had started reading an ancient legend about the Guardians, Grank the first Collier. He was a few minutes into it when Gylfie and Otulissa perched at the doorway to his hollow. "May we come in?" Gylfie asked Soren and Eglantine's Mother, Marella. "Of course you can dear. I'm sure Soren would be glad to see you!" Marella ushered Gylfie and Otulissa into the hollow. "Hey Soren, you were supposed to meet us at the Fair Weather branches after First Black, remember?" "Oh!" The look of realization filled Soren's eyes and he slammed the book shut and tossed it into his nest. "Let's go then!" he said, bursting out of the hollow and into the warm summer night air. "Slow down, silly. You only just got here a few days ago. I'll lead the way." Otulissa trilled. "It's not like I was born yesterday!" Soren shot back and steeply banked towards the Fair Weather branches where a few milk berry vines hung. Gylfie and Otulissa darted behind him. "So, what exactly was it you wanted me here for?" Soren asked, turning to the beautiful Otulissa. "I wanted to ask you if, you would like to go to the Milk Berry Harvest dance with me." Otulissa drew circles on the branch with a talon. "I'd love to!" Soren beamed, and leaned in to preen Otulissa's neck. _I'm glad I got that off my chest!_ Otulissa thought, before stepping closer to Soren. Gylfie had silently snuck away; she couldn't stand the lovey-dovey stuff. Otulissa and Soren stared dreamily into each other's eyes, before leaning closer to each other. Soren gently put his left wing over Otulissa, and nuzzled her beak with his before leaning into a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own LOTG or its characters. I also do not own 'My Heart Beats for Love' by Miley Cyrus, which is featured in the story. R&R, enjoy the second chapter!**

It was the night of the Milk Berry Harvest, Gwyndor perched in a maple in Ambala, Dustytuft sat beside him. Some of the Pure One fire carriers perched silently in random trees surrounding their 'leaders'.

"When does the Aurora Glaucora start?" Dustytuft turned to Gwyndor, who just stared ahead of him.  
>Gwyndor moaned quietly. "It starts when the Little Raccoon has nearly passed the middle of the sky."<p>

Dustytuft resumed watching the dawn sky, waiting for the Little Raccoon almost impatiently. A few hours passed, and the Little Raccoon was halfway up into the sky. Dustytuft felt his gizzards grumble. "Gwyndor, can I go eat? I'm starving." Dustytuft whined, hopping from one foot to the other. Gwyndor rolled his eyes and sighed. "Alright go. But not for too long, the Aurora Glaucora is starting soon." "Thanks Gwyndor!" the young sooty beamed. He immediately began scanning the ground for any rodents, when he heard faint rustling in a nearby bush. Dustytuft cocked his head and darted in that direction, circling slowly for the vole to appear. He waited, and as soon as it's head had emerged, he was upon it, digging his battle claws into the flesh before picking it up in his beak and swallowing it whole._ Thank Glaux for that!_ He thought as he made his way back to Gwyndor. "The Little Raccoon has fully risen" Gwyndor murmured, handing Dustytuft an ignited twig. Taking it, Dustytuft sneakily darted through the trees, until he came across an oak tree full of occupied hollows. _Just my luck,_ Dustytuft nearly sneered out loud as he quietly slid the ignited end of the twig into a knothole before storming into the nearest hollow. "Join the Pure Ones or you will perish in this singeing tree!" he roared at the hollow's residents. The grass owls that he had disturbed were surprisingly willing to join. "You two, go owlnap owlets from two other hollows before meeting at the silver maple over there" Dustytuft commanded the Grass Owls, who obediently did so.

Soon, they had met in the maple tree and the owlets that the Grass Owls had managed to pinch were quivering with fear. "Wortmore, empty the coals into another bucket so we can carry the owlets. Dusty, toss a few coals into the grass and we'll be off" Gwyndor commanded, scratching the Pure One's mark into the tree's roots.

Soren and Gylfie perched outside their hollow sipping milk berry tea.

"What a lovely night, I mean, just look at that! I love the Aurora Glaucora, it temporarily dyes our feathers!" Gylfie boomed, her beak gaping.  
>"You don't say." Soren replied dreamily, staring into space.<br>"I'm here! Sorry I took so long, one of the milk berry vines just wouldn't stay weaved into my wings!"

Otulissa staggered beside Soren. _Wow, I never thought gadfeathers could look so beautiful!_ Soren thought as he admired the sparkly feathers and vines draped and weaved onto Otulissa. "You are so beautiful, Otulissa." Soren complimented his dance partner in a dreamy way. "You are so sweet"

Otulissa replied, gently knocking Soren's beak with a primary feather. "Come on, the glauc-glauc's on soon!" she beckoned Soren into the sky. Salsa music echoed through the tree. Soren and Otulissa hovered face to face, and then started a routine of wing strokes and pirouettes, dives and spirals. And all of it under the stars at the Great Ga'Hoole Tree!

As the dance ended, Otulissa lead Soren into the Great Hollow, where the great harp was and all the singers to the music. She lighted down elegantly near the snakes, and told them the song she wanted them to play. As it started, Otulissa swayed into the spotlight and opened her beak.

_I've been traveling on a lonely stre-e-eet  
>Got lost in the shadows,<br>Fell hard in the battle  
>The choirs and the sufferi-i-ng<br>I walked through the darkness  
>Left broken and heartless<em>

_I'm calling out, can you hear my voice?  
>I'm gonna follow you through all the noise<br>Ooh whoa  
>You know there's nothing that I wouldn't do<br>So shine your light as I reach for you_

_My heart beats for love  
>My heart beats for love<br>It's the sound that I hear, tells me not to give up  
>It breathes in my chest and<br>It runs through my blood  
>My heart beats for love<br>My heart beats for love_

_Whoa ooh oh oh oh yeah_

_And I've been told at least a thousand times  
>It's not worth the struggle, the hurt or the trouble<br>I keep running up to these front lights  
>No I won't surrender<br>I'll wait here forever_

_Standing here with my head held high  
>Oh can't you see that it's worth the fight?<em>

_My heart beats for love  
>My heart beats for love<br>It's the sound that I hear, tells me not to give up  
>It breathes in my chest and<br>It runs through my blood  
>My heart beats for love<br>My heart beats for love_

_Whoa ooh oh oh oh yeah_

_I'm not to cross this battle field  
>I'm screaming out, can you hear me now?<br>I'm holding on, I stand my ground  
>I'm screaming out, can you hear me now?<em>

_My heart beats for love  
>My heart beats for love<br>It's the sound that I hear, tells me not to give up  
>It breathes in my chest and<br>It runs through my blood  
>My heart beats for love<br>My heart beats for love_

_My heart beats for love  
>My heart beats for love<br>It's the sound that I hear, tells me not to give up  
>It breathes in my chest and<br>It runs through my blood  
>My heart beats for love<br>My heart beats for love_

_Whoa ooh oh oh yeah_

Otulissa closed her eyes as she stopped singing. A tear shed from her eye as the owls of the tree hooted and hollered in applaud. She opened her eyes to see Soren standing beside her. "I… am speechless Otulissa. You mean, you've felt this way all this time?" Soren whispered. Otulissa just nodded and stepped closer to her lover. To her surprise, Soren had wrapped his wings around Otulissa. "I love you too" he murmured, and closed his eyes, resting his head on her shoulder. Another tear rolled down Otulissa's cheek,

"Fire in Ambala! There's a fire in Ambala!" an owl burst into the great hollow. Otulissa and Soren released each other and prepared for flight. "Weather interpretation and Colliering chaw out to the Fair Weather branches now!" Ezylryb screeched over the crowd's screams.


	3. Chapter 3

A hurricane was brewing outside the Ga'Hoole Tree. Aurora Glaucora had faded away as of the early dawn. "Chaw, is everyone here?" Ezylryb shouted over the gale-force winds. "Yes" the chaw shouted back in sync. "Good! Now I would like Soren and Otulissa flanking my left and right sides, Primrose and Ruby diagonally behind them and martin in the middle! I'll also have Silver below Martin and Nut Beam above. Is that clear?" Ezylryb shouted his orders. "Yes" his chaw replied. "Let's go ride them baggy wrinkles!" Ezylryb boomed as he flew off into the distance, the chaw not far behind and everybody staggering into place. "Wow, our first dangerous mission together" Otulissa sighed, bewildered. "Yeah, as long as you're with me, we are safe no matter what" Soren turned to his lovely girlfriend, who smiled in a way he hadn't seen her smile before. Soren sighed in a contented manner before resuming concentration with the flight.

Thick, black smoke was just about all you could see in the skies of Ambala apart from the fire and occasional spark. Owls and their families tried to flee their singeing home, some stayed where they were, thinking the Guardians would rescue them and hallelujah. "Right, I want Ruby, Martin and Primrose to go rescue owls from the east, Nut Beam, Silver and myself will scout the middle, Soren and Otulissa, you know where I want you to go. Now!" Ezylryb shouted orders to his chaw and flew off with his partners to escort owls to a safer place. Otulissa and Soren flew off to their region of Ambala and immediately started searching for owls. So far, Otulissa had only found one and was escorting it to where the chaw met. As Soren was about to return to Otulissa, he heard an owl sobbing in a desiccating tree below him. He dove into the flame-engulfed tree and grabbed the young owl, pulling her out of the hollow she was trapped in. "No! Let me go! I don't want to join you Pure Ones!" she screamed and kicked in Soren's talons._ Is she yoicks? _Soren thought as he flew on to his meeting place. "I said, let me go!" she screamed again, and bit Soren's leg. "Ah!" Soren exclaimed in pain. "I am no Pure One, I am a Guardian of Ga'Hoole." He tried to persuade her he meant no harm. "Yeah sure, that's what they all say." She shot back, still struggling. "Alright then, I am Soren." Soren introduced himself, smiling. The female barn owl just rolled her eyes. "I am Pellimore" she finally gave in.

Gwyndor and Dustytuft staggered into Kludd and Nyra's throne room. They rose to their feet and pushed the two Grass Owls and the container that contained six owlets in front of them. As soon as Kludd turned to face them, Gwyndor and Dustytuft saluted and bowed before their king. "You have succeeded very well, my young servants. Rise for your queen." Kludd said gently, quite amused. Gwyndor and Dustytuft slowly rose to their feet, shaking, as Nyra walked up the stair well and flew up onto the T-perch. The look of surprise consumed her face as she saw eight unfamiliar owls before her.

"Well done, young sooties. You are now classed as the same rank as black barn owls." Nyra smiled and lighted down beside the bucket of owlets. "Oh, they are so cute! Just imagine, one day, they will become fierce, high-ranking warriors like you two!" Nyra churred and took the bucket into her cave.

"You are dismissed, sooties." Kludd nodded to his warriors. "As for you two, what are your names?" Kludd faced the Grass Owls. "I am Nyctea, and this is my brother Finn" the female introduced. "Ah, fascinating. Come with me." Kludd beckoned the Grass Owls as he flew to the training chamber.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own LOTG or it's characters. The Hitch hiker formerly belongs to Roald Dahl. Happy R&Ring!**

Soren and Pellimore sat in the library hollow, Soren guiding Pellimore in her reading. They were reading a novel full of short stories, 'The hitch hiker' being Pellimore's favorite.

"Ha-ha, 'The hitch hiker lifted his left foot, the grog tree owner's pearl necklace dangling from his talons.'" Pellimore pointed out.

"Yeah, this story is also my favorite. Hi, Otulissa!" Soren waved to his mate as she walked in.

"Oh, hi Soren." Otulissa's voice drowned in sadness. "What's the matter?" Soren turned his full attention to his love, worry filling his eyes.

"I didn't really think this situation would hit but," Otulissa paused. "I can't have owlets. It turns out, I am infertile." "Oh…" Soren's wings drooped, and he went back to tutoring the young Pellimore.

"Oh, Soren. Don't feel so bad. I'm sure you'll find another way." Pellimore soothed, a new feeling embracing her gizzard. Soren smiled, and for the first time, he actually felt cared for.

_This can't be happening! I can't be falling in love with Soren! He has a mate! _Pellimore stressed in her hollow later that day. She had fallen in love with the handsome owl as he tutored her for the first time. She felt he cared for her in a way no other owl had. "Is it true? Am I really falling for him?" She asked herself.

_Oh no! I can't be falling for her! I have a mate! Ooh, if she finds out about this, I'm surely going to be shrieked at. _Soren paced back and forth in his hollow. He began feeling for Pellimore as soon as he had taken her under his wing. "What do I do? Should I rely on my gizzardly instincts?" Soren asked himself.

Kludd watched the new recruits practicing fighting with ignited sticks, twigs and small branches. He turned to Nyra. "They are excelling at this subject, should we train them in agility and fighting with battle claws?" Nyra asked her young mate. "It is up to you what you want to do with them, my love." Kludd replied as he watched Finn smack and stab an owlipoppen with such force it could have exploded, smoke rising from the singed cluster of feathers and rock.

Nyra screeched, the echo bouncing off the stony walls of the arena. Nyctea and Finn stopped in their tracks and obediently saluted their queen. "Young Grass Owls, follow me." She commanded, soaring into another arena.

Kludd dove into the twig fighting arena and picked up a burning branch. _I'm going to get you Soren, you just wait! You and your weak Guardians will fall under the rise of the Pure Ones, and the Great Tree of Pureness!_ Kludd sneered as he furiously tossed the branch at one of the guards. It had knocked him off his perch and he fell dead on the ground. "I'm getting stronger each second I spend here." Kludd marveled at his own brawn and picked up the limp owl in his deadly-sharp talons.

Being the cruel owl he was, Kludd grasped the masked owl's head and crushed it with one squeeze, the cracking sound echoed through the arena. "I'm coming for you, Little Brother!" Kludd cackled and shrieked as he flew back to his cave.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Sorry about the short chapter, I promise to make the next one more rich in depth!**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

It was Tweener time at the Great Tree. Soren, Otulissa and Pellimore sat at Mrs. Plithiver and discussed what the last Search and Rescue mission was like.

"That was rather exhilarating, diving into the fires and telling owls to 'go, go, go!'" Otulissa piped up, the nut cup she held in her talons on a slight angle. This worried Soren.

"Otulissa, are you sure you're alright? Ever since you emerged from the big fire, you haven't really been yourself lately." Soren brought up, cautiously watching her steaming cup of milk berry tea.

"I am perfectly fine! There is clearly nothing wrong with me." Otulissa cocked her head, and tipped her cup over. Soren watched as the tea flew out of the cup just as Barran perched beside her. "Aghh!" She screeched in pain as the hot water scolded her skin.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, is there anything I can do to help you?" Otulissa fretted, rapidly flapping her wings. "No. Soren, take this loopy owl to the mental ward!" Barran ordered, wiping her stained feathers with a dish cloth. "Yes, ma'am" Soren bowed to his leader before flying off with his mental mate.

Later that night, Otulissa was treated for her mental illness and was resting in her hollow when she realized Soren wasn't there. Worried, she walked out of her hollow and hopped down the stairs to Pellimore's hollow, where she heard his voice. She stopped and perched silently, craning her neck to better hear their conversation.

"So yeah, we'll meet there at First Black?" Otulissa heard Soren suggest as he walked to the hollow's entrance. _What?_ Otulissa was furious. As she saw a dark shadow loom over the candle-lit hall, Otulissa thinned her body and pressed against the wall with her eyes open just a crack.

"First Black." She heard Pellimore agree just as Soren walked out of the hollow and past Otulissa, completely unaware of her presence. "So, what's this meeting you were talking about?" Otulissa stepped into Pellimore's hollow. Being unaware of her presence until now, Pellimore jumped in fright. "Oh, uh, we were, um, meeting at the library at First Black, for some more reading." Pellimore replied in a slightly suspicious manner.

"Okay, then." Otulissa nodded and headed off to her hollow._ Thank Glaux; I thought she'd never leave!_ Pellimore thought before returning to preparing her outfit for the date.

"In this very arena, you will be learning the art of fighting with battle claws" Nyra informed her new recruits. Finn turned to his sister, who smiled cheekily at the thought of battle claws.

"Firstly, you must make sure they fit you properly, then you must tie them up correctly or they will slip off." Nyra instructed as her students followed.

"Alright, are we comfortable?" "Yes" Finn and Nyctea replied. "Now, practice walking around in them until you're used to the new weight, and once you have done that, you may take them off and hang them up in your caves." Nyra instructed. She watched inventively as Finn and Nyctea waddled around in their battle claws. "Ah!" Nyctea exclaimed as she tripped and fell hard on top of Finn, who had a chain reaction onto the hard, stone floor. Giggling, Nyctea rose from her brother and continued training, careless as to whether or not her brother was hurt.

Nyra proudly took note of this, and saw that Finn rose normally. His beak was bleeding a little, but that didn't stop him from training. "Very good, I can easily imagine very high ranks for the both of you" Nyra praised as her students continuously walked around in their battle claws.

"This isn't so bad" Finn said as he began to walk steadily, Nyctea not far from being able to run in them.

"Alright, young warriors, you may rest your feet for the day; we don't want them to cripple now, do we?" Nyra announced as soon as Nyctea and Finn were of equal strength. "Yes, my queen" they both said in unison as they bowed in sync and took off their battle claws.

Back in their cave, Finn and Nyctea had already hung up their battle claws on a bit of rock jutting outwards, and were preparing for the day's rest.

"I can't wait to start flying in them!" Nyctea squealed. "Neither can I" Finn replied as he stared out of the cave's opening. Nyctea sighed and gazed at her claws for one last time before jumping up onto a ledge and sleeping. Finn chose to sleep on the opposite side, apparently it was his favorite.

At First Black, it was a no-chaw night so Soren and Pellimore decided to rise early for their date. Pellimore was already up and was preening her feathers extra carefully tonight. She slowly worked through each feather, spreading oil through them until they were all in-tact and shiny. She made her talons oily and started preening her head, using a shard of a mirror to help her.

Soon, Pellimore had finished her preening and had draped on her rabbit-skin cloak before flying off to her meeting place. Soren was already there, looking as handsome as ever. Pellimore gleefully and elegantly lighted down beside him.

"You look stunning under the moonlight" Soren smiled at his new girl. Pellimore couldn't believe her ear slits. "You are so sweet and kind" Pellimore complimented Soren's remark before snuggling together and watching the stars.

Otulissa rose from her slumber to the sound of Madame Plonk's voice. "Is it that time already?" She murmured and rubbed her eyes. She peered around her hollow, realizing Ruby and Martin had already made their way to the dining hollow.

"Better get up then!" Otulissa told herself before flying outside and soaring down into the dining hollow. As she drowsily made her way to her usual spot with Soren and Pelli, she saw that Soren and Pellimore were together exchanging conversation.

"Hi Pelli, hello my love" Otulissa greeted the owls that sat before her. "Hi Otulissa, and what did you say?" Soren said, confused. "Don't you remember? We're mates!" Otulissa gently knocked Soren with a wing. "Oh, my bad! Must've gotten up on the wrong side of the nest!"

"Right…" Otulissa frowned, and ate her vole.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6 is finally here! So sorry about the delay, I was busy with other things! R&R!_**

"Soren!" Otulissa woke with a jolt, her eyes open wide. She flipped her head behind her and saw Soren sleeping in his usual spot. _Just a Daymare!_ Otulissa sighed and turned to the hollow's port. It was midday, yet she couldn't sleep. This dream kept haunting her every day.

"_No! No! Let her go! Take me!" Soren shouted at the moon-faced owl.  
>Nyra cackled and ripped queen Barran's wing off. "No!" Soren could hear Barran's screams echoing down the canyon, followed by a thud.<br>"I'm going to get you for that!" Soren rushed at Nyra but she had disappeared and his brother's face appeared. "I'm gonna get you, little brother!" Kludd cackled, emphasizing on the words 'little brother'.  
><em>Darkness. Soren woke, panting as he saw Otulissa clutching his talons and Gylfie fanning him above.

"It was just a bad dream," Gylfie said as she perched on Soren's breast. "No it wasn't. It's all coming back to me." Soren said as the dream flooded back into his mind. "It's that star sight thing; I think it's trying to tell me something. Nyra and Kludd, they're going to slink-melf the tree!" Soren rose suddenly and poor Gylfie stumbled onto the ground. "Oh, sorry Gylf," Soren helped his best friend up to her feet. He had been so lost in his alarm that he had forgotten about Otulissa. He turned to his mate. "I'm fine, Soren." Otulissa reassured him.

Quicker than you could say racdrops, they were off to the parliament hollow. Soren burst into the port and stopped suddenly, causing Gylfie and Otulissa to collide into Soren and fall to the ground. A light cloud of dust and feathers rose from the cluster of owls.  
>Ezylryb churred and hopped onto the railing in front of where Soren, Otulissa and Gylfie lay.<br>Gylfie had suddenly risen to her feet, but slipped as Otulissa rose from Soren and stepped off him. She helped Soren up as the old screech waited impatiently before them.  
>"Well, lad, what brings you here?" the mangled old screech eyed them in his squinty gaze. "Well, uh, I had one of those starsight dreams and…" Soren paused, thinking of how he would put it. "And…?" Ezylryb finally asked, giving an awkward sideways glance.<br>Soren sighed, and then closed his eyes. He found it difficult to believe his own brother would do this. "And the Pure Ones, they're going to slink-melf the tree. I can feel it in my gizzard." Soren had replied, giving off a slight sigh of relief.  
>"Alright, if what you say is true, we're going to need some owls to scout the main gate of the tree, to see when and where the Pure Ones are." Barran announced. "Sounds like a plan to me," Borron agreed, and turned to Soren. "Thank you for this information, young owl. We will call you if we need you and your Chaw of Chaws" Borron added, nodding.<p>

At that precise hour, Nyra perched beside Kludd on their throne. She gazed down proudly at her new recruits, and the not-so-new ones. "Nyctea and Finn, step forth." Nyra calmly, yet firmly, ordered. She quickly and elegantly soared down in front of them, two other Barn Owls following her. "Nyctea, you are now lieutenant" She cooed, giving her the special custom made ember claws. Nyctea beamed and raised her left foot for Nyra to fit her claws.  
>"These claws are only worn by the best of the best, which is why Finn is also lieutenant." Nyra announced as another custom made pair of ember claws was handed to her. Finn also lifted his left foot as his claws were fitted. As both owls had their claws on, Nyra beckoned them to the perches behind the throne.<br>"Now," Kludd started "we will be slink-melfing the Great Tree, as you all know. All of you warriors, go fit your claws and meet at the Great Horns as soon as they are. Pure Ones, we are victorious!" Kludd roared, and a whole lot of feathers and beaks were just about all you could see near the main entrance as owls hurried to their caves.  
>They had all met at the Great Horns and were preparing small squadrons to fly to different sides of the Great Tree. Nyctea and Finn were separated for the first time, leading their own squad. Before they knew it, they would be taking different courses over the five kingdoms and meeting on different sides of Cape Glaux.<p>

**_To Be Continued..._**


End file.
